


spezieller Zeitpunkt?

by Feuchen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kuroko hat eine besondere Überraschung für Akashi (& Aomine hilft ihnen, dass sie sich doch rechtzeitig sehen können)[basically me writing AkaKuro-Fluff! - Zukunft/canonabweichend]
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 2





	spezieller Zeitpunkt?

**Author's Note:**

> ... hab die FF gerade wiedergefunden und gesehen das ichs noch nicht hochgeladen habe ^^;  
> (damaliger Versuch mal wieder KnB zu schreiben :D)

Tetsuya seufzte schwer, als er in dem Hotelzimmer auf dem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte.

Er bereute es wirklich nicht, dass er sich von seinem besten Freund und Partner dazu überredet hatte, mit ihm eine professionelle Laufbahn einzuschlagen.

Auch, wenn er früher nicht gedacht hätte, dass er länger als bis zum Ende der Oberschule Basketball spielte.

Er hörte die Tür zum Bad und drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, auch, wenn es einen Moment dauerte, bis er Aomine in den Bereich kommen sah, in dem er sich befand, während er nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen hatte.

„Alles klar, Tetsu?“, fragte Aomine nach, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe und sah zu ihm.

Tetsuya lächelte schwach und er wusste, dass er sich nicht verstellen brauchte, weil er spürte, dass es sowieso nichts brachte.

Es war die Vorweihnachtszeit und sie waren für zwei Wochen in einem Trainingslager, wo sie das ein oder andere Testspiel gegen internationale Teams hatten.

Sie würden am dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember zurück in Japan sein, was eigentlich in Ordnung war, immerhin bekamen sie die Möglichkeit, zur Weihnachtszeit bei ihren Familien zu sein, auch, wenn es bei ihnen nicht wirklich um dieses Fest ging.

Tetsuya wäre es egal gewesen, wenn dieses Trainingslager nicht hieß, dass er zu dem Geburtstag seines Freundes nicht Zuhause sein konnte. Nicht einmal in Japan sein konnte.

„Du denkst darüber nach, dass du dieses Jahr nicht mit Akashi feiern kannst“, sagte Aomine und lehnte sich nach hinten, verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf, „was hält dich davon ab, ihn an seinem Geburtstag anzurufen?“

„Das ist nicht dasselbe“, erwiderte Tetsuya und setzte sich schließlich komplett auf, sah seinen Partner an, „ich will Sei-kun nicht über irgendeinen Videoanruf sehen, sondern richtig.“

Aomine musterte seinen besten Freund eine Weile, bevor sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte: „Na ja, es gibt da noch eine andere Möglichkeit.“

Tetsuya blickte überrascht zurück, zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte den Gesichtsausdruck seines besten Freundes zu lesen. Was hatte Aomine denn vor, immerhin hatten sie bereits den achtzehnten und es würde wohl kaum eine Möglichkeit geben, dass er seinen Freund an dessen Geburtstag sah, oder?

Aomine zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf, trat auf sein Bett in dem Hotelzimmer zu und ließ sich darauf fallen: „Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass ihr euch doch seht.“

Tetsuya sah einfach nur irritiert zur Seite, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und versuchte, nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken. Was sollte es für eine Möglichkeit geben, dass er Seijuuro in zwei Tagen persönlich sehen konnte?

–*–

Bis zum Start des Aufwärmens fragte sich Tetsuya die ganze Zeit, was sein bester Freund nur damit gemeint hatte und wie er es schaffen sollte, gerade an diesem Tag – wo sie sogar noch ein Trainingsspiel mit Zuschauern hatten – seinen Freund sehen konnte.

Er wusste, dass er sich nicht hängenlassen konnte. Er würde es auch nicht, auch wenn es nichts weiter als ein Trainingsspiel war. Er wünschte nur wirklich, dass Aomine recht damit hatte und er Seijuuro sehen konnte.

Nach dem Aufwärmen und als er sich zur Bank bewegte, wo sie kurz ein paar Anweisungen von ihrem Trainer bekamen, blinzelte Tetsuya ein wenig, als seine Augen auf jemandem am Gang zu den Kabinen fielen und dieser ihn mit einem Lächeln ansah.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du wirst die Chance bekommen“, hörte er Aomines Stimme hinter sich und bemerkte kurz darauf, wie sein bester Freund ihn ein Stück vorwärts schubste, „beeil dich, Tetsu.“

Immer noch etwas zu verwirrt sah Tetsuya ihn an, bevor er schließlich zur Seite trat und vor seinem Freund stehenblieb: „Was machst du hier, Sei-kun?“

„Bedank dich bei Aomine“, zuckte Seijuuro mit den Schultern, grinste seinen Freund an, „er hat erfahren, dass ich momentan in der Nähe unterwegs war und hat mir geschrieben, wo ihr spielen werdet.“

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“, fragte Tetsuya verwirrt nach, schüttelte den Kopf, „ich–“,

„Wir reden später“, unterbrach Seijuuro ihn und wandte sich zum Gehen, „und zeig ihnen, was du kannst, Tetsuya.“

–*–

Selbst, wenn es nur ein Testspiel war, spürte Tetsuya, dass er motiviert war, sein Bestes zu geben.

Außerdem sah er Aomine in jeder kleinen Pause oder Auszeit während des Spiels mit einem breiten Lächeln an, so dass sein bester Freund nach dem dritten Viertel zu ihm trat.

„Wenn du weiter so lächelst, vergraulst du die anderen“, murmelte Aomine und grinste schief, klopfte Tetsuya auf die Schulter, „es passt nicht zu dir.“

„Ich bin glücklich“, flüsterte Tetsuya seinem besten Freund zu, „danke Aomine-kun.“

„Hey, ich weiß, wie glücklich du mit ihm bist“, brummte Aomine und kratzte sich etwas am Hinterkopf, „und das ich erfahren habe, dass er hier in der Nähe ein Meeting hatte, lag nur an einem Gespräch der anderen.“

Tetsuya sah ihn ruhig an und konnte einfach nicht anders, als Aomine weiterhin anzulächeln.

„Lass uns das letzte Viertel zu Ende bringen“, sagte Aomine schließlich und verdrehte die Augen.

Tetsuya nickte und konzentrierte sich dann auf den Rest des Spiels.

–*–

Nachdem sie das Spiel und die abschließende Besprechung hinter sich gebracht hatten, machte sich Tetsuya sogleich auf den Weg durch die Gänge, um seinen Freund aufzusuchen.

Sein Vorhaben wurde unterbrochen, als er zur Seite gezogen wurde und geradewegs in die roten Augen seines Freundes blickte. „Sei-kun“, brachte er kurz heraus.

„Was?“, grinste Seijuuro ihn an, bevor er ihn einfach nur innig küsste.

Für die Sekunden, Minuten, die sie so in dem Gang standen, ignorierte Tetsuya die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch in der Sporthalle in einem der Kabinengänge waren. Zwei Wochen waren eindeutig zu lange, in denen er Seijuuro nicht gesehen hatte, außer durch gelegentliche Videoanrufe.

Langsam unterbrach er den Kuss dann aber doch widerwillig. „Wir sollten gehen.“

„Musst du nochmal in euer Hotelzimmer?“, fragte Seijuuro nach, während sie langsam den Gang entlang gingen.

Kurz dachte Tetsuya darüber nach, während er genau wusste, was er wollte. Es wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt, oder? „Kurz.“

„Dann fahren wir dort vorbei und danach kommst du mit zu mir“, entgegnete Seijuuro ruhig, „immerhin soll dieser Abend nur uns gehören.“

–*–

Mit einem kurzen Abstecher in dem Hotel, in dem Tetsuyas Team abgestiegen war, hatten sie es sich schließlich in Seijuuros Wohnung gemütlich gemacht.

„Hast du dir wirklich so viele Gedanken darum gemacht, dass wir uns nicht sehen können?“, fragte Seijuuro leise nach, während er sich gegen seinen Freund lehnte.

„Vielleicht ...?“, murmelte Tetsuya, während er seinen Kopf etwas verlegen zur Seite drehte, „es ist doch normal, dass ich an dem Geburtstag meines Freundes bei ihm sein will.“

Seijuuro grinste nur und hauchte Tetsuya einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange: „Du bist so süß.“ Bevor er auch nur eine Erwiderung bekam, drückte er seinen Freund auf das Sofa und beugte sich über ihn. „Ich hätte mir nichts Besseres vorstellen können, als diesen Tag bei dir zu sein.“

Tetsuya lächelte und legte seine Arme um Seijuuros Hals, zog ihn einfach in einen Kuss zu sich runter. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, ihn so nah bei sich zu fühlen.

„Tetsuya“, flüsterte Seijuuro, als er sich ein Stück von ihm löste, blickte ihm geradewegs in die hellblauen Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Sei-kun“, erwiderte Tetsuya mit einem kurzen Lächeln, während er nicht den Blickkontakt unterbrach, „deswegen ... willst du mich heiraten?“

Kurz blinzelte Seijuuro überrascht, bevor er grinste und seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte: „Du bist immer für Überraschungen gut, wie, Tetsuya?“, flüsterte er ihm entgegen, „und sicher will ich das. Ich liebe dich auch.“

Tetsuya lächelte ihn weiterhin ruhig an. Eigentlich hatte er sich das für den Zeitpunkt aufheben wollen, wo er von dem Trainingscamp zurückkommen würde, aber dieser Moment war einfach zu perfekt.

„Tetsuya?“, fing Seijuuro an und sah einfach nur weiter in die hellblauen Augen seines Freundes, „weiß irgendjemand der anderen davon, was du vorhattest? Aomine oder so?“

Tetsuya schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht einmal Aomine-kun.“

–*–

Als er am nächsten Tag zum Training kam, wurde Tetsuya eindeutig überrascht von den anderen angesehen.

„Huh, Kuroko-kun, jetzt sag bloß, du hast ´ne Freundin!“, grinste einer seiner Teamkameraden ihn an.

„Hm“, machte Tetsuya nur scheinheilig vor sich hin, ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern, während er zur Seite zu seinem besten Freund sah, der ihn wissentlich angrinste.

Mit zwei Schritten war er zu Aomine getreten und boxte ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite: „Du brauchst nicht so zu grinsen, Aomine-kun.“

„Nicht? Ich bin glücklich, dass du so glücklich mit Akashi bist“, sagte Aomine eine Spur leiser, damit es außer seinem besten Freund niemand richtig hörte.

„Das bin ich, Aomine-kun“, erwiderte Tetsuya ruhig zurück und grinste einfach nur auf seinen eigenen Verlobungsring. Das Einzige, was ihn noch glücklicher machen würde, wäre, wenn er endlich offen dazu stehen konnte, wen er liebte.

–*–

Einen Moment seufzte Seijuuro, während er kurz zu dem vergangenen Abend zurückdachte.

Ruhig stützte er sich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und blickte zu der sich öffnenden Tür, durch die gerade seine Sekretärin mit einer Mappe trat.

„Entschuldige“, murmelte sie und verbeugte sich knapp, „hier, die Unterlagen von dem neusten Projekt, Akashi-san.“

Seijuuro nickte ihr zu. „Danke Sayuri-chan“, sagte er kurz und nahm ihr die Sachen ab.

„Oh, habt Ihr eine Freundin?“, fing sie mit ein wenig roten Wangen an, „herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung!“

„Hm, so in etwa, danke“, sagte er ruhig lächelnd.

„Das heißt dann wohl, dass wir hier keine Chance mehr bei Euch haben?“, brachte sie mit einem Lächeln aus.

„Sorry, Sayuri-chan“, entgegnete Seijuuro und sah sie einfach nur ruhig an. Auch, wenn Tetsuya und er es in gewissen Teilen vor der Öffentlichkeit geheimhalten mussten, er wusste, dass er mit niemand anderem glücklich sein könnte, als mit Tetsuya.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter ^^](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
